Nothings Fair in Love And Gymnastics
by annielavr
Summary: A-"Your the problem of our relationship, you bring the drama, you dont use the birth control, you bring the fights and you tell the lies", K-"I cant beleive you just said that"A/K Fights is normal in relationships but violent ones ...not so much


It'd been 2 months since we were back from Rio and winning the gold and Sasha was still on our ass about winning the Olympics now.

He informed us that only one of us was going to win, we weren't a team anymore and now we were each other's competition.

He was absolutely pissed about me and Austin but what could he do, other than yell and yell some more and yell some more.

"No dating do you understand what that means!" We sat in the chairs in his office looking at each other every so often with our heads down.

"Don't think I'm going to just let this pass , both of you are going to the press and telling them this is a misunderstanding and you only kissed for attention" Sasha yelled picking up his clipboard and leaving the office angry.

"Wow" Austin said getting up laughing taking the whole thing as a joke even thought I knew it was serious.

"If he's mad that we're dating imagine how mad he would be if he found out we had sex" he said laughing at what he thought Sasha's reaction would be.

"Shhhh!" I said covering his mouth.

Austin sucked his teeth "You act like nobody knows I know you told all your friends" he said smiling as we walked out Sasha's office.

I was quiet feeling weird to the fact that he wanted me to tell Lauren and Payson.

He put his arm in front of me "Whoa, Whoa, whoa you haven't told Lauren or Payson yet" he asked with a hurt face almost as if I hadn't told my mom we were dating, which I also didn't do.

"No, why should I?" I asked going down into a split stretching so we didn't look suspicious just standing there and talking.

"Why wouldn't you I mean it wasn't bad right, I mean you were crying but you said it was from pain right" he asked as his voice started to rise from frustration and just pure confusion.

"Austin calm down I just don't want to tell them ok" I said annoyed with him constantly talking about sex.

"But the night it was perfect right" he asked moving closer to me secretly but I noticed.

"Right" I smiled as he walked away.

I lied I completely lied it was horrible I was uncomfortable and Austin kept asking me over and over if I was ok but I just was not ready I guess, but I couldn't tell Austin.

He believed the night was perfect and it was, the place was the temperature even the room just the time I wasn't ready at all.

We had just won the gold for the U.S. and we were ecstatically happy.

Everyone went out to eat party, dance and do whatever else you do when you win the gold.

Me and Austin had decided to stay in the hotel, at first we were just talking he was talking about how much better it would be now that we were out with our relationship than we started kissing and that's where everything got heated.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Austin" I moaned from the pleasure of his sweet warm kisses._

_"Yeah" he said slowly removing my shirt and kissing my neck._

_"I don't know about thi…" he cut me off giving me a soft peck on the lips._

_"It'll be fine Kaylie" he said moving down to my stomach kissing it softly._

_It wasn't a bad experience because the pain or even because the uncomfortableness, he just kept kissing me and I had to many doubts and fears in my head._

_I knew he noticed my distraction because he repeatedly said "I love you" and I didn't answer and he repeatedly asked me if I was ok and I would nod my head._

_Afterwards we didn't talk and he tried to cuddle but I pulled away but the next morning we forgot about the night before but still remembered it besides my odd behavior._

_We hadn't talked about the horrible parts of that night. _

_It's almost like Austin rewrote the whole night in his head._

Back To Reality

I was packing my bathing suit into my bag when I heard a knock on my room door I turned around to see Leo.

"Leo" I yelled loudly jumping into his arms. He groaned at all my weight being thrown on him.

"The last time I saw you, you were passed out drunk in the back of my car" he laughed kissing my cheek.

I laughed to trying to forget that.

He looked at the bathing suit in my bag.

"Laurens got a pool now" he asked with a surprised face as if she couldn't afford it, she could afford the aquarium if she wanted.

"What no" I asked confused by why he asked such a random question.

"Mom told me you were going to Laurens this weekend" he said starting to put the puzzle pieces together.

"Oooo yeaa… ummm… we're going to ummm…. A water park" I stuttered I was always a bad liar.

"You're lying" he said

"Am not" I said sounding like a little girl arguing with Leo again.

"Yes you are you get all stuttering and you sweat and shake" sure enough I was stuttering I wiped me sweat and felt my hands shaking.

"Does this have to do with that Tucker guy I saw you kissing in a magazine" he groaned with total disappointment on his face.

I was quiet not wanting to lie but it was none of Leo's business.

I was going to deny, deny, deny just like I did with my mom.

I mean this is what you do for the people you love right? I did love him; well I think I love him.

I know I care about him a lot, does that count?

**The story will get so much better than it already is lol. Please leave positive reviews and another chapter will be up shortly thanks :-)**


End file.
